The Forgotten Potter
by Nansee Kitjoma
Summary: Set during the time of the Marauders, this is the story from someone who was forgotten. This tale follows young Elizabeth Potter, the younger sister of James. Contains some action and romance.
1. James leaves for Hogwarts

****This is my first fan fiction so please be patient with me. I will upload each chapter as i finish it, I am interested in hearing your thoughts and the end of each.

Chapter one is only short. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One- James leaves for Hogwarts**

The high pitch scream echoed across the platform. All went silent when they heard it, fearing the worst. People had been disappearing for months and sooner or later they were going to have to turn up again. A busy platform full of children would be a horrible way for it to start, but that was the kind of man Lord Voldemort was. He would enjoy the thought of all those children seeing a sight that would bring them fear, for that was all that drove him, the thought of others fearing him. Lord Voldemort was out to become the most powerful dark wizard of all time and fear seemed to help him gain power. But thankfully today was not the day, for the scream was not one of fear but of frustration. A young boy stood in front of his younger sister teasing her. Everyone was relieved, but none as relieved as Robert and Mary. They had lost sight of their children the moment they had arrived at platform 9¾ and had finally found them, arguing with each other, as always.

"I am NOT!" yelled their youngest, Elizabeth.

"You are too. You're a squib! That's why you can't come to Hogwarts." At 11 years old James Potter loved to annoy his little sister and he was good at it. It was obvious that James and Elizabeth were related. He had fair skin and black hair that always looked ruffled, some would say he never brushed it but, much to James' discomfort, his mother took every chance to brush it for him, his brown eyes always looking for trouble. Elizabeth was small for her age and as passing muggles in the street would say 'looked like Snow White', whoever that was. Her fair skin was only complemented by her brown eyes and long black hair. Appearance wise the only difference was their hair, Elizabeth always had beautiful straight hair, not a strand out of place.

"Enough!" Robert shouted "James stop teasing your sister"

"Aw but dad it's so much fun"

"No buts about it young man" Robert knelt down facing his daughter and told her "Now Elizabeth, you will go to Hogwarts eventually ok? But this year is for James. You can go next year"

"It's alright sweet heart. Students receive their letters for Hogwarts when they turn eleven and because your only ten you'll just have to wait a little while longer" Mary whispered to her youngest.

"Ok!" Elizabeth said, defeated. So at last the Potter family were ready to farewell their oldest.

The whistle sounded and a gust of steam blew from the engine of the scarlet steam engine train. The Hogwarts Express was ready to depart, students quickly jumped through the doors, giving a final wave goodbye to their parents and rushed to find carriages. As James went to climb through the door an older boy pushed him aside and continued onto the train without even bothering to apologize, a hand appeared in front of James' face; he looked up at a boy the same age as he was.

"Sorry about my brother. He's like that to everyone" The boy said.

James grabbed the boys hand and allowed him to be pulled of the ground.

"You boys better hop on now so I can close the doors" the station guard said. Both boys quickly boarded the train and turned to wave a final goodbye.

"Hi I'm Sirius, Sirius Black" the boy announced.

"James Potter"

And without another glance at the platform and waving parents the boys went in search of a carriage. But if they had glanced back at the platform they would have seen young Elizabeth Potter chasing after the train, trying to wave goodbye one last time.


	2. Elizabeth's Letter

****Here's chapter two. I was going to add more to it but decided to make that chapter 3, which is almost done. Chapter 2 is longer then chapter 1 and chapter 3 is longer then chapter 2.

I hope you enjoy it and please comment. An author can only improve if she knows what she's doing wrong and this she learns from the feedback of her readers.

Again I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Two- Elizabeth's Letter**

The weeks and months went by quickly. James stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, he wanted to spend Christmas with his new friends and none of them had gone home. Before she knew it James was home for summer holidays. They started great. James was full of stories about his new friends, classes and the castle. Their parents stopped listening after the third day but Elizabeth was eager to here more, her favourite one being about the professor who could change into a cat. Everyday James and Elizabeth would sit in the lounge room and talk about the wonders of Hogwarts. After two weeks however things started going downhill in the Potter household, James wanted to talk about his friends and the trouble they got into or how strange they were, especially Remus. But Elizabeth only wanted to here about the castle, James wanted to tell the stories that Elizabeth didn't want to hear and Elizabeth wanted to hear the stories James didn't want to tell, so after a while James got bored and went back his favourite past time; annoying Elizabeth. Screaming and yelling could be heard coming from the Potter house each day; thankfully the Potters lived in a cottage in the country so they didn't have neighbours to disturb.

Every now and then there would be a day when all was quiet and these were the days Robert and Mary cherished. James would be in his room writing letters to his friends or doing his homework, when his mother could get him to, and Elizabeth would be in the garden pulling weeds or talking to the flowers in hopes that it would make them grew faster. By the middle of the holidays there seemed to be a truce amoung James and Elizabeth, as long as they were in separate rooms they didn't care what the other did; it was during family time such as meals that they would start fighting again.

On one morning however James was quiet, there were no smart comments or mean insults; in fact one could almost say he was nice. The day was special for Elizabeth and James never teased her on that one day, because it was her birthday, this year she was eleven. When the family went into the village for shopping James let Elizabeth push the trolley until it got to heavy and he let her choose lunch and James even sat quietly as Elizabeth and her mother went into some of the towns clothing stores. Mary was curious when James asked for some muggle money to go into a shop with, but he had behaved all day so she allowed it, she even more curious when he came out of the shop with something wrapped in brown paper. But when she asked what he had brought James just shook his head.

When the Potters arrived home Elizabeth opened her presents from her parents. She had gotten a new jumper for winter and a dress for summer as well as 2 galleons and 8 sickles to put into her very own Gringotts vault. The Potters believed that a child should have their own vault for their money, this vault would be sealed and untouchable until they were thirteen when they were allowed to visit Hogsmeades village near Hogwarts. Elizabeth was having such a great day, she couldn't imagine it getting any better when her father stood up and grabbed an envelope from the mantel and handed it to her. Elizabeth stared at the envelope flipping it back and front astounded.

"It's my Hogwarts letter!" she exclaimed and tore it open excitedly. Robert handed a second envelope to James, a letter containing his second year school books.

"Can I have my own owl?" Elizabeth asked.

"No sweet heart you can't. You'll have to share James' owl I'm afraid" Mary replied.

"What? I don't want to share my owl Septimus is mine I need him to send my letters not hers." James was not happy to hear this news. His owl was like another one of his friends the thought of sharing him with his little sister was unfair. "She can use the school owls, not Septimus"

"James be nice! You hardly use Septimus while you're at Hogwarts, surely it wouldn't hurt for you to let Elizabeth borrow him." Robert asked.

"Fine!" James pouted, defeated. "Here this is for you" he thrust the package wrapped in brown paper the he had brought in the village into Elizabeth's hands. "Some of the girls like doing this stuff, I think." Without waiting for her to open it James walked of, heading upstairs to his room. Elizabeth tore of the brown paper to find a beautiful red leather journal with a metal clasp, it had an intricate design on the cover that made it look old.

"I love it!" she shouted up the stairs. "I can't wait to start writing in it" she told her parents.

"Well then we'll all go down to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get all your school things and we can grab your new quill and ink so you can start filling it in." Mary was so proud of James, he had never done anything so nice before and she didn't even say anything.

***Chapter 3 coming very soon.


End file.
